Kiss of the Rose
by Anime-fangirl1
Summary: [On Hiatus] There are these two new girls and they hold a secret! For some reason, Kurama and Hiei know about them. What do they want and or they friend or foe? KuramaOC, HieiOC with some YuKei and KuwaYukina!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm Anime-fangirl1 and this is my FIRST, count that, FIRST Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic! So please, no flames!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own anybody, but I do own my new character's! But I also don't own Kaya and Erin(You'll see that later)okay? Well that's enough of me so on with my first chappie!!!

Chapter 1-The new girls

"Enchanted Arrow Blast!"

"Celestial Dagger Slash!"

A arrow and dagger came flying towards the demon. When it hit, the demon evaporated into ashes.

"Baka youkai,"grumbled one of the cloaked figures,"I was expecting a challenge from this one too."

"Baka youkai?"asked the other figure,"You do know that you are dissing both of us?"

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's what I meant! I swear, you NEED to go out more. Now, since this is done, what do you wanna do now?"

"Go home. I'm tried."

"Why home? If we do go _home_ that baka hag will make us do work."

"Yuka, I'm tried, and I want sleep! Plus, it's the first day of school for us tomorrow."

"Whatever Erin."

After that little conversation, both figures ran into the night and disappeared.

~The next day~

"Since when is Yusuke Urameshi EARLY for class?"asked a tall orange haired boy named Kuwabara. That's when a boy slightly shorter with greased black hair and brown eyes came in.

"Since Keiko comes into your house at six in the morning and drags you to school,"replied Yusuke with a yawn. Kuwabara smirked at this.

*RRRRRRRRiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg*

"Okay class, settle down, we have some two new students and I want you too make them feel welcomed here, Ms. Kusami and Ms. Tsukashi, please come in now,"reported the teacher. That's when two girls came in, one slightly shorter then the other. The tall(Not as tall as Kurama, you'll see later) one had long midnight black hair that was tied in odango's(pigtails with buns on top), happy blue/violet eyes and was wearing the school's uniform. The other girl had dirty blonde hair that was tied in a messy ponytail, happy green eyes and was too wearing the school uniform,"Girls, please introduce yourselves."

"Um....hi, my name is Akiko Kusami, I come from Osaka, Japan, I'm 14 and happy to be here,"smiled the tall girl named Akiko Kusami.

"Hey! I'm Kaya Tsukashi, I'm 14, I too come from Osaka, Japan and it's nice to be here!"squealed the slightly shorter one named Kaya Tsukashi.

"Okay girls, I want you two to sit behind Keiko and Boton, Keiko, Boton, please raise your hands,"ordered the teacher. Two girls, one with blue hair, happy pink eyes with another girl with brown hair and eyes raised their hands. Akiko and Kaya smiled as they sat down in their new seats.

~At lunch~

"Hey Akiko, Kaya, do you want to eat lunch with us?"asked Keiko as they caught up with the new girls. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure, that'd be cool!"squealed Kaya.

"Great! Come with us!"squealed Boton as she grabbed Akiko's hands and Keiko grabbed Kaya's.

~The lunch area~

"So how do you like Sarayashi Jr. High?"asked Keiko.

"It's nice so far,"replied Akiko.

"Yeah, at least the food's great!"said Kaya happily.

"You must be on sugar?"asked Boton sweatdropping.

"No, I'm just hyper a lot!"exclaimed Kaya.

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Hey what's that beeping sound?"asked both Akiko and Kaya. Boton hesitated.

"Excuse me for a sec,"said Boton as she grabbed Keiko and ran off somewhere.

"Um...Erin, is it me or is that the Boton girl who works for Koenma?"asked Akiko as her happy blue/violet eyes turned into icy pale blue ones.

"Dunno Yuka, wanna find out?"asked Kaya as her happy green eyes turned into smoky blue ones. Akiko or Yuka nodded as she and Kaya or Erin both disappeared into the shadow's.

~Where Boton and Keiko are~

"Um...is there something wrong Lord Koenma?"asked Boton. Koenma nodded.

"Yes, it seems there are some demon's hanging around a ally near a shrine, Kurama and Hiei should be there by now get Yusuke and Kuwabara,"explain Koenma as he disappeared.

"Boton, what about Akiko and Kaya?"asked Keiko. Boton looked to where they where eating but found no one.

"I think they left,"answered Boton. Keiko nodded as she and Boton went to find Yusuke and Kuwabara.

~The Battlefield~

"Rose Whip!"shouted a red haired, green eyed teenager. Another what seemed to be a teenager in black took out his katana and started slashing away.

"Spirit Gun!"shouted Yusuke as a big ball of energy formed from his index finger and looked liked a gun.

"Spirit Sword!!"shouted Kuwabara as a glowing sword formed out of his palm and now started slicing away.

"About time you two got here,"said the person in black named Hiei.

"Shut it Shrimp,"grumbled Kuwabara.

"Enough chatting and start fighting!!"shouted Yusuke as he started punching and kicking demons from all around.

"There are too many of them!"shouted Kurama as he still was 

slicing demon after demon with his whip.

"Enchanted Arrow Blast!"

"Celestial Dagger Slash!"

Two energy waves came out of nowhere and killed most of the demons. The Sprit Detectives, Boton and Keiko who just got there looked at the direction where the two energy blasts came from. Two cloaked figures jumped down from a tree branch and both figures giggled.

"Hehe, well now what do we have here?"asked the about Hiei's height figure.

"Sprit Detectives? Wow, I didn't know they excited? Man, this just has to be an honor!"exclaimed the tall one sarcasticly,"Well they sure are weak."

"WEAK?!?!?!?!"asked Yusuke shocked,"Look here girlys but WE are NOT weak!"

"Well, we just beat your opponents in one swipe, so if your calling US weak, I won't be talking!"said the short figure sort of ditzy way.

"What is your point here........demons?"asked Hiei in his 

monotone voice.

"DEMONS?!?!?!"exclaimed Boton and Keiko.

"Wow, the shorty figured us out, oh well there goes our fun,"pouted the tall one as she and the other figure put down their hoods. Kurama quietly gasped at the tall one. She had snow white skin, icy pale blue eyes, long silver hair that was tied in a high tight ponytail, white fox ears, white fox tail, she wore a pale blue tunic and white shoes. Hiei looked at the short one oddly. She had light tanned skin, deadly smoky blue eyes, long dirty blonde hair that was tied in a messy bun with 2 braids that were hanging down in the back, her bangs were around her face, she wore a white tight shirt with black baggy pants, and she had wristbands that had small daggers showing,"And I thought this would be fun too?"

"Okay, who are you two?"asked Kuwabara. The two demon's smiled.

"Must you really know? I'll let you figure it out at your own,"smirked the blonde haired one. The tall one glanced over at Kurama, her smirk turned into a shocked face.

'Wha.....can it be? No! He's dead! He died and is NEVER coming back!' her mind screamed at her,' Even I saw him die, but what happen to his soul?'

"You seem to know Kurama, by the look on your face,"smirked Hiei as he noticed the tall girl's face. She turned to Hiei, eyes burning in her frozen pale one's.

"Shut-it shorty, and keep those eyes of yours to your buisness!"snapped the tall girl.

"Man, she sure acts like a fox,"said Yusuke,"Foxy?"

"I AM a fox, baka ningin!"hissed the girl,"Find, the name's Yuka, the Kitsune Enchantedness, my partner Erin of the Dagger, you boys are BORING, c'mon Erin!"

"Aw, I thought that fire boy was fun,"pouted Erin as Yuka glared,"Fine, I'm coming! I had fun, Ja!"

With that, the two demons dashed through the forest and disappeared. Hiei cocked an eyebrow at the blonde girl as for Kurama, he couldn't seem to think at the moment.

'Yuka? But I thought........no, she's gone and NOT coming back,' Kurama thought sadly.

~Somewhere near a shrine~

"YOU BAKA HAG!!!!!!!!!! YOU TOLD ME HE NEVER WAS RENCARINATED!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Yuka as she tore down the door. An old woman with dark brown eyes, salt and pepper hair and in a ancient miko outfit looked at the fuming demon oddly.

"He isn't, I already told you, I never do lie,"sighed the priestess.

"THEN WHAT IN HELLS IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!"asked Yuka still screaming. Erin casually walked to the couch and sit down.

"I'm a Miko, not a Medium, now Yuka, I WANT you to calm down,"ordered the Miko.

"HOW AM I TO CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST SAW _HIM_?!?!?!?!"asked Yuka now in the miko's face, still screaming.

"Yuka, how do _you_ know it's _him _anyway?'asked Erin getting into the argument. Yuka looked at girl with eyes in the verge of tears.

"I _should_ know my own mate,"she replied as she let the tears release.

"Child, you must be tired, you too Erin, please get some rest, you have school tomorrow,"sighed the miko as she stood up.

"Yes, Haro-sama,"said both girls as Erin helped her partner/half sister/best friend to their room. After the two demons left, Haro's dark brown eyes turned into evil red one's.

"Baka youkai, you don't know how much this is going to get intresting,"smirked Haro as she turned into her true self,"How are these youkai so gullible?"

~Sprit World~

"Boton, what would you like?"asked Koenma. Boton sighed as she walked up to him.

"Lord Koenma, I was wondering....I would like some information on these two youkai?"asked Boton stammering. Koenma looked at her weirdly.

"Okay, who would you like to know about?"he asked.

"Well....do you have some info on Yuka, the Kitsune Enchantedness and Erin of the Dagger?"asked Boton.

"Yuka, the Kitsune Enchantedness and Erin of the Dagger,"said Koenma as he typed on his computer. Two pictures of Yuka and Erin came up the screen.

"Well......"

"Let's see, Erin, she is a demon who is a dagger expert, she's worked with Yuka for almost her life, well there's not much of info on her but Yuka, she's a Enchantedness, she is a expert in archery, and she had disappeared with Erin for 17 years-wait, that's the time Yoko was hurt and became human,"gasped Koenma,"Yuka, fox youkai and she was declared dead when Yoko suppostly disappeared. Man, this girl is very confusing. I can't really get anything of her or Erin, but something's telling me she knew Yoko."

"You think Kurama is aware of this?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to force him, but I really want to know about these two girls."

"Well I think Erin also might know Hiei."

"How?"

"Well when Hiei looked at her, it was probley me, but Hiei looked _surprised_."

"Really? Hmm.....this sounds interesting."

"Well, I'll try to find something about these two youkai,"said Boton.

"You do that Boton,"said Koenma as he watched Boton leave his office. He sighed and rubbed his temples,"I knew that Yuka and Erin were not dead, but somethings telling me......no, I'm getting too old for this."

YAY!!! My first chappie is now done! I might not get alot of reviews but hey, I'll still post up for my own fun!!! Hehe, hope you like! Now I wonder who this evil Haro is??? Oh well, you'll find out later!! Later!

Anime-fangirl1 ^^


	2. The Second Encounter

HELLO!!! Well I'm happy to be making progress with this story! I wanna thank Raven Ishtar, Kurama fangirl and of coarse my best friends Keysha-chan and Inuyddam....lol rhymes.. for giving me 'HAPPY' reviews!!! As for you Alex, if your going to flame me, why read it??? Well fine, if you are reading this, thanks for the review. But hey.....your fun to argue with!!! ^^ Well on with this crappy thing that people call a story!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own anything except Yuka, Akiko and some others except Kaya and Erin!!!

Chapter 2-The Second Encounter

~In the school~

"I still don't think we should still trust that old hag,"sighed Akiko in Yuka's personality. Kaya gave her a dry look.

"Look, if you want to avenge _his_ death, I think we should at least pretend to like her,"replied Kaya in Erin's personality," I don't like her either but we have ta deal til then, k?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Akiko! Kaya!"shouted a voice. Both girls turned around to find Boton and Keiko running towards them. They smiled at their new friends.

"Hey!"greeted Akiko.

"Hi!"squealed Kaya.

"Hello! Um....hey Akiko, Kaya, do you wanna like, sleepover tonight? I mean, it's the weekend anyway?"asked Keiko.(AN It was actually Thursday when Akiko and Kaya came to school. Oh and I know in Japan, there's school on Saturdays but this IS my story!) Both girls looked at each other then smiled.

"Sure, we just need to ask,"replied Kaya.

"Great, see you tonight then!"squealed Boton as she and Keiko ran off. 

"Should we ask?"asked Kaya. Akiko shook her head.

"Nah.....first I highly doubt that she'll let us and second, when was the last time we asked her to go anywhere?"asked Akiko with a snort. Kaya nodded as she and she and Akiko took different ways to go get some things.

~Akiko~

Akiko walked down the park sidewalk, sighing. The small winds played with her clothes, hair and the cherry blossoms that danced with the wind around her. As she felt the breeze, she hugged her jacket and walked into a person at the same time(Smart move).

"Ow......I'm sor~ry,"her voice trailed off as she was face to face with the same teenager she saw yesterday in Yuka. Her eyes were about to fade back to the icy pale blue, but she blinked it as her eyes became it's blue/violet color again,"Oh gomen."

"It's okay, I'm the one who rammed into you,"he replied not really taking his green one's out of her blue/violet one's,"The name's Shuuichi, and you are.....?"

"Akiko,"she replied as he helped her up,"Um....well Shuuichi-san, gomen for walking into you like that, hope too see you again sometime!"

With that, Akiko ran off to the place she was walking to. Kurama sighed as he watched her figure ran off to the distance.

'Yet again, I never get a chance now do I?'he slightly chuckled as he continued on to his destination.(Talk about mushy meetings, I think I should write Romance novels when I grow up, but the weird thing is I don't even read OR look at them.....weird?)

~Kaya~

'Just to think, I should never trust foxes, they sure are good liars, man, Yuka better hurry that tail of her's before I yank that stupid thing of-,' Kaya's train of thought was cut off as she too walked into someone(I guess I know why they are sisters or half, but they sure do the same things!)

"Oh.....gomen!"squeaked Kaya as she looked up to meet some red eyes. She yelped as she quickly got up,"S-so-rr-y."

"Hn? Oh excuse me,"he said emotionless. Kaya sweatdropped.

"E-yeah, um.....gomen for running into you,"she apologized.

"Um....bye,"he said as he ran or jumped to his destination. Kaya facefault.

'Why the nerve of him!!! Baka, after all I did for you! All you give me is a um....bye?!?!?!?!*Sigh* And you still make me fall in love,'she sighed as she leaned on a pole still waiting for the fox who still wasn't there.

~In some lair~

"Well it seems the little kitsune lovers found each other once again, oh now we have the dark and light meet too?''asked a pair of red eyes scanning the glowing crystal ball,"Hmm......I can't let 

that happen again. Damn, might as well delay a bit. KIRU!!!!!"

"Yes Mistress Haro-sama?"asked a cloaked figure with dark purple eyes.

"Kiru, the thunder demon, I need you too do me a little favor,"smirked Haro,"It seems that the kitsunes, the dark and light have met once again, I need you to kill the female kitsune. I know you can do it, am I correct?"

"Why yes my Mistress", he said as he kissed her hand," I am willing to anything Mistress."

"I thought so, now hurry up before I lose my patience!" snapped Haro as she caught the light to reveal her long black hair, blood red eyes, red lips, long red nail polished claws and her black tight dress,"Go and DON'T come back until you succeed!"

"Yes my Mistress,"smirked Kiru as he disappeared into the shadows. Haro turned her attention back to the crystal ball.

"You fools aren't going to ruin my plans just yet! Gullible youkai, I've worked so hard to get her now, I am not giving up just yet!"growled Haro as she started laughing like a witch.

~At Keiko's house~

*Knock-Knock*

"Oh hey Kaya! Where's Akiko?"asked Keiko as she helped Kaya with her things, Kaya shrugged.

"I dunno, she told me she'd be here,"replied Kaya with some concern. 

"I'm sure she'll get here soon, like you said yourself, she'd be here,"said Boton putting her hand on Kaya's shaking figure. She smiled as she looked at the window, her eyes turning soft.

~Akiko~

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have took'en that left,"sighed Akiko as she hugged her jacket closer. She shivered as she continued on walking.

"Well, isn't it the little kitsune who lost herself?"asked a voice. Akiko stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes turning to it's icy, cold, pale blue one's.

"Okay, who in hells are you?"asked Akiko hissing like a trapped fox.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," smirked the figure as thunder was released and hit her. She screamed bloody murder.

~Back at Keiko's~

"What was that?"asked Kaya as she jolted up. Boton and Keiko looked at each other then looked at Kaya.

"What was wha-"Boton was cut off by her compact beeping,"Um..excuse me."

As Kaya saw both girls' figure disappear downstairs. Her grass colored green eyes turned into deadly smoky blue one's and disappeared outside.

~Boton and Keiko~

"Boton, Keiko, it seems Kiru escaped the demon world and is now in the human world!"panicked Koenma as both girls saw a lot of Spirit World demons ran around franticly,"Please hurry and warn Genkai, Yuka's in the battle too."

"Oh no! We better tell......well she's gone,"sighed Keiko with a sweatdrop.

"Hurry Boton!!!!"shouted Koenma as the monitor was turned off.

"Okay, well we better go warn Genkai and Yukina,"said Boton as her ore popped out and both girls flew to Genkai's dojo.

~The Battlefield~

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed the now transformed Akiko as she yet again was struck by lighting,"Ugh!"

"Baka kitsune, you do know that your type of kitsune are weak against lighting and thunder,"chuckled Kiru as what Yuka found out.

"YUKA!!!!!!!!"shouted Erin as she appeared in the battle. Yuka slowly picked herself off the ground and looked at her best friend.

"Er..in....don't,"whspiered Yuka as darkness was engulfing her.

"But Yu-"

"Spirit Gun!!!!!"shouted a familiar voice. Both girls looked over to find the Spirit Detectives running towards them. Staring at Kurama she whimpered.

"Hey are you okay?"asked Kuwabara with some concern as he looked at Hiei who was tending to the shocked Erin, Yusuke and Kurama beating the hell out of the demon.

"Does...it..look....like?"hissed Yuka weakly. 

"Well sorry, I'm only trying to help,"protested Kuwabara as Hiei and Erin came up.

"Baka ningin, how could you even survive this world with your stupidity?"asked Hiei in his monotone voice.

"Hey! I resent that!"snapped Kuwabara.

"MISTRESS WILL RULE ALL WORLDS!!!!!!!!!!!!"were the last words that Kiru screamed as he was evaporated by Yusuke's 'Shot Gun'. After that, both teens quickly ran to where Yuka was lying.

"Yuka?"asked Kurama to the what looked like dead kitsune.

"Ba..ka....kit....."was the only thing she said as the darkness engulfed her.

Wow, this sure added somemore info on Yuka and Erin. I think I made this too mushy??? Man, this is great! I really love the way this is going on!! Okay, this might be a short story but hey, I didn't know I could be so.....detailed. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Til then..Ja!!

Anime-fangirl1 ^_^


	3. Kitsune to Kitsune talk with a kiss

Wow! I'm really like the reviews I'm getting!!! THANKIES!!!! People actually like this mushy stuff? Especially when I'm writing it!*Snort* Well in this chapter, if ya'll like fluff.....then this chappie is for YOU!!! So thanks again for these reviews, I really do LOVE them!!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!!!

Chapter 3-Kitsune to Kitsune talk with a kiss

~In Genkai's Dojo~

Yuka's eyes fluttered open to reveal her not-so-icy pale blue eyes and her white fox ears twitched around listening to the different sounds. She lazily got up and found herself bandaged up. She smiled as she heard the door open and heard a gasp.

"Oh...it's good to know that your awake,"said the girl with aqua green hair, red eyes, and wearing a nice marine green colored kimono.

"Um....where am I?"asked Yuka, her voice still raspy.

"You are at my dojo, I'm Genkai the master here and this is Yukina,"said a voice behind Yukina. The women was short, no offence to her at least, the pale pink hair, tenceful eyes, but still had it's wisdom, and a really weird black hat.

"How long was I asleep?"asked Yuka in that raspy tone full of tiredness, confusement and sadness.

"Almost two weeks, Kurama-sama and Erin-san have been at your side for most of the days, that's until we finally got them to do something rather then sit here and mope,"smiled Yukina with some giggling.Yuka eyes soften a WHOLE lot when Yukina told who had been at her bedside this whole time. She felt her tears just spill away as she looked down at her lap.

'He still does care, after all this time, he still does care,'evenually Yuka started crying and released all her emotions right then and there. 

~Outside~

"Yusuke, she's been asleep for almost two weeks now, I'm getting really worried,"admitted Keiko as she walked up to the greased haired, bad boy of the school. Yusuke turned his attention to his best friend/secret crush(A/N Haha! I just had to put that there! ^^) .

"Don't worry Keiko, I'm sure she's fine, she is a really tough girl to be mess in with,"said Yusuke with a small chuckle. Keiko looked at him oddly, did Yusuke Urameishi just say what she thought he said.

"Yusuke Urameishi, are you telling me a girl meaning either youkai or ningin, did you just call her like a equal of some sort?"she asked REALLY shocked. Yusuke started laughing as he walked away from the confused girl.

~At a lake~

Some how Yuka found a little get away from the dojo and run off to a lake. Her long silver hair that was untied flowed freely down her shoulders, pasted her waist and was touching the ground as she sat on the edge of a small cliff that her feet could touch her water if she dangled them in the edge. The wind played with her hair and white robe as those danced around, gently. Man, how that was relaxing, sitting there just releaxing, not caring about anything around her or the sound meaning some one was coming.

"Well I guess I found out why you were called the 'Queen of Stelfulness' ,"chuckled a voice. Yuka's head shot up, she sighed, it was only Kurama.

"Ya'know, I didn't need your help in that battle, I could have done it myself,"growled Yuka, her eyes leaving his, back to the water.

"Stubborn as always Yuka,"smiled Kurama,"I've always had trouble keeping you to listen."

"Shuuichi,"said Yuka.

"Pardon?"

"Shuuichi, what kind of name is that? Especially giving it to the 'King of all Thieves'?''

"My mother gave that to me."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, the first person I cared about since I got here, she really did take good care of me, to the point that I love her."

"Well too be honest with you, I'm glad that you had another chance with love, I also am glad that you had some one who loved you and really took care of you."

"So how were you?"

"For the last 10 years, I was trained to accept that fact that you died and was never to come back. Although I accepted that fact, deep down I knew you were still here, here somewhere, I never could get you out. Then 2 weeks ago, I saw you, different, but I saw. At first when I saw you, I thought you had been reincarnated, but then again I guess I didn't get the chance to look through you. My mind was so clouded I couldn't think, it hurt so much thinking you might have moved on without me. *Sigh* I'm being selfish now, I just now thought, I didn't get to her you. Seeing your side of the story, but I'm mad that you never let me say good-bye for the last time."

Kurama stood there shocked then ever. This was how Yuka felt when she found out he disappeared to some world? Angry, mad, sad, lost, hurt.......betrayed. All those in one small speech. He watched sadly as Yuka ended up crying, hurt but also happy. He slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, an embrace. Yuka, still crying gave in and just hugged him back. She was glad that she could have a shoulder to count on. Sure, Erin was her best friend since then, and she really did help with her recovering, but this seemed so special. Back in the arms with the man you loved, even if he didn't loved you back in that way, but hey, it was a start. Yuka was really happy now, but still, that memory was to never stop haunting her. Her eyes became glassy as she remembered like it was just yesterday.

~Flashback~

"THIEVES!!!!!"screamed a man,"GET THEM!!!!! THEY STOLE THE MIRROR!!!!!!!!"

Two kitsunes dashed away from the crowd and ran off to the forest with some armored men behind them. The female laughed as she took out an arrow from her quiver and shot it towards the men. She heard some screams, as she laughed, she was almost struck by a spell.

"What the hell?"asked the female as she gracefully landed in the ground.

"Yuka, are you okay?"asked the other kitsune who happen to be a male, he was tall, long silver hair, white fox ears, white tunic with the pants, white shoes, piercing goldish/silverish eyes, and well-toned!(Drool)

"Yoko, those baka ningins actually were smart enough to hire a monk or miko of some sort,"replied Yuka with a snort. Yoko eyes narrowed as he helped his 'mate' up who happen to be carrying his 'child' in her.(SURPRISE!!!!! Okay, this child is going to be important to this plot, I have an idea for the end of the story! Hint-Hint).

"Yuka, I'm not really sure if you should be here right now,"said Yoko with concern. Yuka looked up and glared.

"Yoko, I may be your mate, and I may be carrying your child, but I promised that I'll ALWAYS be by your side whether you like it or not! Plus, this IS half your fault anyway."

Yoko sighed. She was right. He got her into this and he PLANNED on getting all THREE of them out of this.

'Why does she have to be soooo stubborn?'he asked himself as they got up and started running again.

Without both of them noticing, a enchanted arrow came flying through and hit Yuka right there, bulls eye, stomach.

'No,'her mind said,'This can't be happening. I can't lose it.'

"Yuka!!!!"shouted Yoko as he caught her from falling.

"No,"she said as she looked at her stomach,"This can't be happening, I can't lose it."

"No, Yuka, it's okay,"he said gently as he pulled her into a hug. 5 more enchanted arrows came from behind them and struck him from the back. Yuka's eyes widen at this.

"Yoko?" she panicked, no answer. Now she was really panicking,"Yoko!!"

Still no answer. Soon enough, his body begin to glow, he disappeared and this only thing was left was the mirror they stole from the shrine.

~End Flashback~

"Yuka, are you okay?"asked a voice,"Yuka? YUka? YUKA!!!!!!!"

Yuka's eyes finally snapped out of the trance like state. She saw a burry pair of green, then she blinked and saw two emerald concerned green eyes.

"Kurama?"she asked slowly. He nodded and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh..yeah, gomen, I sorta dazed out."

"It's okay,"was all he said as the silence crept up on both of them. He suddenly felt some hand movement. He saw her put a hand on her stomach and started crying again.

"I lost it,"she sobbed,"I lost it ALL!!!! I lost myself, I lost the child, I lost myself, I lo-"

Kurama couldn't take it anymore, he just grabbed her and kissed her right then and there. He had enough of her blame to herself. He slowly pulled back to see her eyes that had the only word, 'wha....'.

"Stop blaming yourself on this! It's not just your fault!! Like you said before, half of this was my fault!"he snapped his eyes turning from it's usually soft green to piercing golden-silver one's. She gasped,"It's also my fault, I should have paid more attention. But my intentions were on you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay!"

"Yoko?"she asked scared. Kurama's eyes turned soft as he looked down in shame,"Yoko?"

"Yuka, gomen,"he apologized as he was about to walk away when.....

"No,"she replied as she jumped into his arms for a hug,"No, not again. I've had enough of that already. I'm NOT going to run, I'm NOT going to get mad, I'm NOT going to cry, I'm NOT going to blame myself for other people's mistakes, and I will NOT, I repeat, I will NOT go and lose you again!!"

Kurama looked down, smiled and cupped her chin. Yuka looked up and pulled herself to his kiss.

~In a bush~

"Oh KAWAII!!!!!"squealed Erin with a video camera. Hiei and Boton sweatdropped,"This is sooooooo kawaii!!!"

"Erin, how long are you going to video type this?"asked Boton.

"Shhhhh!!! I'm trying to listen!"snapped Erin. 

"If you keep on with your squealing, you'll never your little moment,"anime sighed Hiei. Erin whacked him upside the head with a tree branch as she continued on recording.

~In a lair~

"ARGH!!!!!!! THAT BAKA!!!!!! "screamed Haro as she watched Yuka and Kurama kiss,"These youkai are too stupid for their own good!"

"Mistress, maybe you should start planning, not screaming,"suggusted a demon with a snort.

"Not now Phoenix!"snapped Haro.

"Cool your jets, man you sound like my mom,"smirked Phoenix.

"Well your not helping one bit!"

''That's your problem, well later, HAG!!!!!"laughed Phoenix as he disappeared in the shadows. Haro fumed as she turned back to the crystal.

"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed.

*Cries* Man, that was so beautiful! *Sniff* I also added some humor for those of you are crying! Well this should explain Yuka and Kurama's past. Hope you don't mind the 'child' part, but it adds to the whole plot of this story, K? Wow, this is such a long chappie! Thankies for the reviews! Later!

Anime-fangirl1 ^^


	4. The Happy Hoildays!

I'm back! Well gomen nasai for not updating in awhile! I've been busy for the hoildays and stuff, so yea. This chapter might be late for Christmas, but this chapter is for the hoilday celebrations! Okay..not just late..REALLY late. I also thought using Christmas would make this sound more romantic. Well enjoy!

Inuyddam-DISCLAMIER, Kayori, don't own YYH!! Thought as every other Yu Yu fangirl, you and I know, WE WISH!!!

Anime-YEAH! Or else I'd be makin the show, not write about them! Well maybe I would write.........

Inuyddam-ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Chapter 4-The Happy Holidays

~Keiko's House~

The girls of the Yu Yu group met up at Keiko's to do some extra gift wrapping, Yukina and Shizuru came along. After all, it WAS the HOLIDAYS, right? Kaya and Akiko finally had a decent Christmas and New Years. Being kept up in Haro's house, ya think they would have some decent holiday fun?

"Wow, I never had so much fun in just gift wrapping!"squealed Kaya,"Man, I just can't wait til the party!"

"Hehe...well I guess gift wrapping is fun, but the party is the bestest!"laughed Keiko,"Just wait til the New Year's party, up all night celebrations!"

"And that's a wrap! My last gift wrapped up and ready!" giggled Boton,"Now.......whats next?"

"Where are we going to hold both parties?"asked Shizuru as she put the little gift aside.

"I think at Genkai-sama's place,"replied Yukina putting her last bow on a gift for a certain school boy.

"Hey Akiko, I like the flowery wrapping paper and the red bow on that gift,"giggled Kaya,"Suits _him_ well."

Akiko blushed at the little gift. She realized that she put in that kind of wrapping paper without her own knowing.

"I...uh...hey look at that! What's with the little katana card on that one?"asked Akiko pointing at a certain gift for a certain fire demon. Kaya blushed as her friends started laughing.

"She got you on that on," giggled Boton,"But I still don't see how you know him...?"

"You really wanna know?"Kaya asked. The girls nodded hard. Kaya sighed....she actaully kinda thought that was embearessing the way she met him.

~Flashback~

A young girl with blonde hair and was wearing a very cute powder blue kimono, sat crying in the middle of the forest. Near her, a shadowy figure stood there, it dashed off. The girl stopped and looked around.

"W-W-Who's the-there?"stammered the little girl, slightly scared.

"What's with the crying?"asked a voice that might of belonged to a young boy,"It's annoying."

The girl stopped automanically and 'hmph'ed.

"Excuse me mister, it's not everyday I'm alone at the moment and some random voice starts taking to me,"said the girl. The voice didn't reply, so the little girl found a sharp stick and threw it at some random direction, she smiled as she heard a grumble of some sort,"Don't me mad! Hehe...never mess with the great Erin of the Dagger! Well, at least what my friend say.....?"

"Erin of the Dagger?"asked the voice again,"Was that the best anyone can do?"

"Ugh...your not a nice one now are you?"asked Erin,"Since I know your here, you might as well come out."

Erin heard a sigh as she saw a young boy. Black spiked hair, red blood eyes, slightly pale skin, some white band around his forehead and a all black oufit. Erin rasied a brow.

"Black? All black?"asked Erin eyeing the boy, then looking down at her powder blue kinomo. The boy rolled his eyes and jumped down infront of the girl.

"Your not from here are you?"he asked.

"Not really...."she replied.

"So what are you doing here?"

"My parents dragged me to come, they heard of these two kitsunes robbing different people. My parents sorta work for that one guy from the 'Spirit World'."

"Oh that person.....then how'd you get lost?"

"Chasing after them...........their fast."(A/N This does not have to do with that Yuka and Yoko flashback...but I didn't say it wasn't them that Erin's talking about....)

The boy only smirked as he jumped on a tree branch.

"Ya know........I told you my name, might as well tell me yours...."said Erin plainly.

"Ugh.......just call me Hiei I suppose,"he replied just as dryly.

Erin only bit her lip, she was about to speak when.....

"Erin! Erin! ERIN!!!"shouted some voices, Hiei looked down at the Erin and dashed off somewhere,"ERIN!! Where are you!!"

Erin watched Hiei run off when some people came up too her, she sighed as she and the people walked off.

~End Flashback~

The girls blinked.

"Oh I've heard of those robbings,"said Boton,"Hehe...too bad I wasn't a assigntent back then!"

Akiko laughed, she could remember Yuka's memories from back then but she just was Yuka's human heart side so it wasn't her business.

"Oh well, c'mon, we have a dojo to decrate!"laughed Yukina. The girls laughed and giggled as they gathered up their thngs and went to the dojo.

~The Christmas party~

Everyone really did enjoy themselves. The party was also pretty funny too, Kuwabara making a HUGE fool of himself infront of Yukina, Koenma came over with George to have a small break, Boton chatting away with Keiko, Genkai calling Yusuke the 'Dimwhit' the whole time, Akiko blushing like hell when she gave Kurama her gift, and Kaya trying her best to get SOME conversation with Hiei. Yup, the party was the bomb and a BIG break for Detective work. Everyone was wearing something for the winter weather, hey even Hiei was actually voluntearing to wear some other color then.......black. But it took awhile to convince him. 

"Hey you guys actually got Sir-glares-alot to wear something else then.....black,"giggled Akiko. Hiei looked her with a glare, she yelped and jumped behind Kaya. (A/N ^.^ And you thought it be Kurama?)

"Hiei, be nice to her, although that WAS kinda mean on what you said Kusami,"said Kaya rather dryly. Akiko sweatdropped.

"Um...gomen nasai Hiei-san?"she apoloigized as she popped up from Kaya's protection,"Demo...kono baka no meanie!

"Kusami!!"shouted Kaya," Stop that!!!"

"Gomen......."Akiko trail drifted off as she walked away, leaving Hiei and Kaya alone.

"Um....gomen nasai for her....."Kaya apoloigized,"Well I figured out that Yuka and Yoko were the one's that my parents were chasing all those years ago."

"Hn, whatever,"was all he said as he walked off. Kaya mouth dropped open and she huffed.

'Why that baka of a friend!'she shouted in her mind,'I'll show him!'

Kaya stomped off after him, she shut the screen and stomped off, leaving everyone confused.

"What got her?"asked Yusuke. Akiko sighed.

"Don't mind her," Akiko answered,"She just needs to solve some issues with Hiei, I guess........"

"Demo...I don't get one how they know each other first of all,"said Kuwabara.

"Kono don't need to know,"said Kurama speaking up.

"Why? You know?"asked Yusuke popping up behind him, which scared the living hell out of Akiko cause she was next to Kurama.

*Thump*

Everyone looked down to find Akiko on the floor, pale and she looked dead.

"OMG Akiko!!"shouted Boton, Keiko and Yukina.

"Don't bother....3....2...1...."said Genkai then Akiko popped up.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!!!!!!!! KONO BAKA, KONO ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!"screamed Akiko and then she started chasing the Spirit Detective around the room. Everyone minus Genkai blinked.

"Okay....I guess this was worth the trip,"said Koenma as he took a drink of his egg nog. (I don't know if they drink this but I guess they do here)

~Outside~

Kaya looked up at the tree next to Genkai's dojo, she sighed as she finally found Hiei.

"Took you long enough,"he said with a smirk.

"Drop it!"she snapped.

"What's with you, aren't you suppost to enjoy this day?"he asked.

"ENJOY?!?!? How can I enjoy this if your going to act like that?!?! Just walk out while I'm trying to apoloigize for you!"

"Since when do you care of my well-being?"

Kaya 'hmph'ed and turned around. Since when did she care? She's been angry at him since he left. Why did she care?

"Well, can't I be a civil person and apoloigize?" she asked with a smirk, figuring that she won.

"Since when were you a 'civil' person?"he asked back, smirking too. Kaya mumbled a 'Kuso' and glared up at Hiei.

"The last time I checked was when you didn't leave me..."she replied with a sigh.

Hiei looked down at her, he didn't say anything but just look up at the moon.

~After the party~

"Arigato Genkai-san!! Sayonara!!"shouted Akiko. Genkai nodded as everyone walked down the stairs. Kaya walked a little bit slower though, she sighed and looked down.

'Baka,'she thought,'You already knew, so why are you all like this, you knew, you weren't suppost to care, you told yourself-'

"Hey girl, what's wrong?"asked Akiko cutting off Kaya's train of thought.

"Oh nothing really,"replied Kaya,"I was just thinking."

"A penny for your thoughts?"she asked. Kaya only looked at her, she smiled.

"Ya'know, I like you better like this, your more nicer this way,"giggled Kaya. Akiko giggled also.

"I'm different as human, am I?"

"Yeah you are, your more open. I'm just as close as I am as Erin."

"You can always learn..."

"No, I am what I am and I'm stuck to deal."

"Like oh my god, you are like, so, like, wise!"laughed Akiko with a ditzy touch to her voice. Kaya almost fell over laughing. Kaya thought she spent WAY TOO much time with Boton and Keiko.

"What's the hold up!"shouted Yusuke,"C'mon we gotta go!"

Akiko and Kaya smiled and giggled too each other and ran up to catch up with the Yu Yu Gang.

~New Year's Eve~

"Do you really think so?"asked Akiko. Kurama nodded. Kurama hasn't really been talking to Yuka in awhlie. He was starting to take a liking of Yuka's all human side, she was more open, nicer, more obedient for sure, and she was more emotional then her. 

"I suppose,"Kurama replied pacing around the park snowy sidewalk," Demo...wasn't it Erin's parents chasing us back then?"

"Kurama, your changing the subject!"laughed Akiko,"Demo, e-yea, they were......"

The two laughed as Kurama sat down next to Akiko. She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You really do care for her?"Kurama asked as he put a friendly arm around her. She nodded.

"Just like sister's. We worked with each other for a long time. We never really did like Haro, we only stayed cause she took us in and stuff."

Kurama nodded as he pulled Akiko closer to a more then a best friend hug.

~Kaya~

"Do you mind?" Kaya asked annoyed. She was at the park and the people who walked passed her thought she was talking to a tree, but she was actually talking to someone,"And if your going to stalk me....can you please make it look like a person, not let me make a Kuwabara of myself and making it look like I'm talking to a tree?"

"Hn,"was the figures only responce as he walked out of the forest shadows.

"Arigato.....I guess."

"I wasn't stalking you...if your saying that."

"Hai...you were stalking me!"

Hiei only looked at her as she continued on fuming.

"Hiei, I swear, one day, you're going to kill yourself because of that smarta** tone of yours!"she sighed and rubbed her head.

Yet again Hiei only gave her a look. She sighed hard as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Ya know what! I give up!"she shouted as some people looked at her. Kaya blushed as she grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged him to a more quiter area of the park.

"Now..do you mind in letting go of MY hand?"asked Hiei with a dry tone. Kaya blushed more and grabbed her hand back.

"Gomen ne............,"her voice trailed off. A awkward silence came to lfe.

"Don't you have to get ready for that ningin celebration thing?"asked Hiei breaking the silence. Kaya blinked and gasped.

"That's right!"she paniced,"Well yell at ya later Hiei!"

With that she ran off. Hiei watched her, rolled his eyes and dashed off to only god knows where.

~The New Years Feastivle~

The girls gasped at the beautiful carnival type place. It was filled with all different types of lights, decrations, rides, food booths, you name it and they were sure to have it. Basicly saying that the whole place was getting better every year. Akiko wore a powder blue kimono with flower design pattern, a dark blue obi and her hair was tied in two buns with some matching hair clothes wrapped around the two buns, two small locks of hair still framed her face, courtsey of Keiko and Boton. Kaya wore a sliverish kimono with a black Japanese dragon wrapped around the whole outfit, a greyish looking color obi, and her hair was tied in two low pigtail that were decrated with black, white and sliver ribbons courtsey of Yukina and Shizuru. Boton wore her usual pink kimono, excepted that she had some manior things done to her usual messy ponytail, Keiko wore a dark blue kimono with little designs, a light blue obi, and her hair let down. Much to the secret Hiei protest, Yukina was allowed to come as well. She wore a emerald green kimono with small red designs on it, a blood red obi, and her hair was tied in two high pigtails with red and green ribbons, making her the New Years Christmas gift to the drooling Kuwabara. As for the boys, they wore what they wanted to wear, much to the girls protests on making them look nice. Genkai wore her usual oitfit, but she managded on making herself look nice for the occastion, Koenma was suppost to come, but for some reason the 'Spirit World' became really busy that night.

"May I ask? What do you call this sweet, pink, fluffy stuff again?" asked Yukina as she ripped another piece of the sweet, pink, fluffy stuff and gracefully or should I say, shoved it in her mouth.

"It's called cotton candy,"explained Boton as she ate a piece of the cotton candy herself,"It's basicly made of colored sugar somehow made into this fluffy stuff."

"Well, whatever this stuff is called,"she ate another piece," I really love it. Oh and Kuwabara-kun, can you get me some more of this 'Cotton Candy' later on?"

"Sure thing Yukina!"replied Kuwabara with a smile(shudders),"But don't wanna eat too much or you'll get sick."

"I won't," Yukina smiled at him which of coarse made Kuwabara smile even more wider.(A/N YAY! A small Yukina and Kuwabara moment. Not really romantic, but hey, it's there.)

"Why, the baka-ningin does have a brain,"giggled Akiko as she recived a glare from him.

"I resent that,"he grumbled as he recived a friendly back slap from Yusuke.

"Aw...lighten up Kuwabara!" chuckled Yusuke,"It's the New Years, enjoy it the party while it's still here!"

"Whatever Urameshi,"grumbled Kuwabara.

"Yea....Yusuke's got a point!"giggled Yukina.

"Okay Yukina!"smiled Kuwabara. Everyone minus Yukina and Kuwabara sweatdropped. Anything for Yukina was everyones minus a certain over-protective older brother thoughts about him.

"Well c'mon and lets enjoy the party!" shouted Kaya as everyone cheered and ran off in different groups.

Everyone enjoyed themselves. Kaya was still looking for Hiei while she had fun at the same time. She walked around the carnival place and pasted by all the couples holding hands, playing games........kissing. She sighed heavily as she watched Akiko glomp Kurama for winning some bear, Keiko hit Yusuke for her reasons, and Kuwabara acting all tough like to win Yukina something. Kaya really didn't feel all that loney, Boton and Genkai weren't with anyone at the moment. Though, she had a feeling somehing was going on with Boton and the teenage looking Koenma, and as for Genkai...eh....she didn't want to know for some reason as well. Kaya then smiled as then watched Akiko go lip lock on Kurama, Keiko get all happy and hug Yusuke in which he grinned stupidly, and then Kuwabara smile like a lovesick idoit as Yukina kissed him on the cheek. She got up, probley sick of the mushy stuff that her best friends were doing and walk to a secluded palce of the carnival, the perfect place for couples as well.

"Just now you decide to come here?"asked a monotoned voice. Kaya looked up to find Hiei sitting on a tree branch, leaning back in a restful posstion.

"Were you here the whole time?"she asked looking up. He shrugged.

"Just got here."

"Then where were you the whole time we were at the canival?"

"Somewhere."

"Your not a really conversation type person are you?"

"Hn."

"Thought so....,"she giggled and looked up. The full moon was out, also meaning that the new year would be a lucky one at that,"This year is going to be a lucky one."

"Your point?"asked Hiei.

"Meaning this is going to be the best year.........."

Hiei jumped down and stood next to Kaya looking at the stars.

~Back at the Carnival~

"Alright minna-san!"shouted the New Years announcer person,"We have ten more seconds until the New Years! Lets start counting!"

10

Kurama wrapped his arms around Akiko waist as they started counting.

9

Keiko actually let Yusuke even touch her.

8

Yukina lets Kuwabara hold her hand as they looked up.

7

Boton and Genkai smile at one another as they watched the couples.

6

Kaya gets up, facing Hiei.

5

Hiei gives her a questionable look.

4

All couples look at each other and smile.

3

Kaya and Hiei's faces inch closer.

2

Closer.........................

1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFFY!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!! You all hate me now? *Gets garbage thrown at her* O.O OKAY!!! I won't stop there....geez, I didn't think that people like this story that much. Now if you wan to continue on...SCOLL PEOPLE SCOLL DOWN WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!.........sorry, I tend to get carried away sometimes......^^;;;

Inuyddam-ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All the couples, minus Yukina and Kuwabara go on a New Years kissing thing.

~Kaya~

As the fireworks spark the night with light, the couple continue on without any worry or anything at that matter. Being separated for 17 years, really does change a persons P.O.V on wheather your going to be seening the person you love. Especially when you never did tell him, but he already knew...no thanks to a certain third eye, thats why he would have probley ditched you cause you and his younger sister were the valueable things he treasured the most out of that hard, cold, emotionless, shell of his. Laughing out that little situation, Kaya pulled back with a DEEP blush on her face, hell even Hiei had some red also!

"Thats what the most luckiest year should have started out in the beginning," smiled Kaya as Hiei smirked a bit, and to be OOC, take her again and kiss her.

~The Carnival~

Keiko pulled back from her own New Years kiss with a smirking Yusuke.

"Ya think maybe I'd get a HUGE slap right about now?"asked Yusuke. Keiko only kaughed.

"Yusuke Urameshi, your impossiable and a HUGE jerk,"she sighed as she leaned againest his chest.

'Whatever Keiko, at least I'm just YOUR jerk,'he smiled at the last thought and watched the fireworks.

(WOOHOO! Yusuke and Keiko romance! There! For all of you Yu/Kei fans who have been dieing for this! This moment brought to you by the almighty authoress of this story! *Whack* Ow...........

Inuyddam-Drop it and get in!

Anime-Owwie! Fine........*rubs her head*)

Akiko pulled back and looked at her BOYFRIEND'S emerald green eyes.

"I must admit......you are a REALLY good kisser," Kurama chuckled as Akiko whacked him playfully on the arm.

"Drop THAT subject and enjoy the rest of this night,"she smiled and hugged him close,"Shall we?"

He nodded as they watched the fireworks as well. So did Yukina, Kuwabara, Genkai and Boton watched the fireworks as well.

~Haro's Lair~

"Mistress, everythings ready and waiting for your orders,"in formed a servent. Haro smiled wickedly and nodded.

"Very well, dismissed," Haro said as the servent bowed and left. She looked at the crystal ball and watched the Yu Yu Gang enjoy the night.

'Enjoy the night while you still can, loves,'she smirked at the thought,'Because tomorrow, you two will be seprated tomorrow.'

Haro started laughing wickedly as the crystal ball zoomed in on both Akiko and Kaya's smiling faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THERE! All done with thsi LONG chapter! Did ya like it? Okay...maybe not but yet again, I'm sorry for NOT updating SOONER!!! I've been busy with Science fair at the school and stuff....so yea. Well review please?

Inuyddam-Yea! Please review Kayori-chan's chapter!

Anime-fangirl1 aka Kayori Tsumi ^.^


	5. Kiddnapped, Taken and the Whole Truth

Woah……I didn't think people would still read or like this story! Uh…arigatou minna-san!

Inuyddam: Oy! I'm still into this!

Anime: Demo of coarse my happy friend!

Inuyddam: Damn right!

Anime: Hehe…well, I don't own YYH or Kaya or Erin, so NO SUE!!!!

Inuyddam: Uh…right, on with the story!

Chapter 5-Kiddnapped, Taken and the Whole Truth

"I doubt we could trust her on this one," Erin looked up at Yuka who have a expressionless look on her face, "I mean, you know, ne?"

"Hai, I do," the kitsune replied as she looked at the shrine, "Well, lets go."

Erin sighed as she followed Yuka into the shrine that they had to be forced to call "Home". Entering the shrine, they met up with a dark shadow.

"I'm glad you came," chuckled a voice of Haro, "I thought you wouldn't trust me…….."

"Urusai hag," growled Yuka, "What do you want this time?"

"You……" she replied with an evil laugh as Yuka and Erin both blacked out.

:Genkai's Temple:

"Oy, anyone seen Akiko or Kaya around?" asked Keiko as she entered the temple gates. It had started raining as Keiko came up the stairs, she quickly ran inside. Yusuke and the others shook their heads.

"Don't they usually hang around with you and Boton?" asked Yusuke.

"I haven't seen them all day….." Keiko replied with a concerned look on her face, "Matte, where's Kurama and Hiei?"

"Okay…now that's Kurama and Hiei we're talking about," snorted Kuwabara, "They could be anywhere."

"Maybe Akiko and Kaya are with them," replied Yukina as she started getting herself in the conversation, "Since Christmas and New Years, I've actually seen them getting close."

Keiko blushed and giggled at the same time while Kuwabara and Yusuke had dumb folded looks on their faces. Not really getting the picture, Yusuke just shook his head.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" greeted Boton as she popped out of the screen door that was left open, "Wow…..it's pouring out there."

"Hai, it is," replied Yukina as she set down some tea, "Here's something warm for everyone who wants a drink."

"Arigatou Yukina," smiled both Keiko and Boton. All of the sudden Kurama and Hiei just came up.

"Oy Kurama, Hiei," greeted Yusuke, "Where's Akiko and Kaya?"

"I thought they were with Keiko?" Kurama blinked as he closed his unbrella.

"I haven't even seen them all day," replied Keiko.

"Hn…..probaley just late," spoke up Hiei, "They probaley got wrapped into something on the way here."

-:Beep Beep Bee-:-

"Hai Koenma-sama?" asked Boton as she took out her little compact thingy.

"Yusuke….where is Yusuke?!" shouted the baby faced Koenma, "I need to talk to Yusuke!!"

"Hai, Hai!" replied Boton as she handed the compact to the Spirit Detective.

"Nani? What do you want?" asked Yusuke with a annoyed face.

"You better get that ass of yours over to the shrine that Yuka and Erin are living at!!" snapped the baby, "There's something going on there! And the fact that Yuka and Erin are missing!!"

"Nani?!" shouted Yusuke, "Missing?!"

"Their missing?" asked Kurama, "Well, lets get going!"

Closing the little compact, the Spirit Detectives and Boton sprinted out of the temple, leaving Keiko and Yukina worried.

:Haro's Lair:

Erin's eyes fluttered open as she finally regained consciouses, looking around, she found herself dressed in a white short dress that showed her neck and shoulders and the sleeves drifted down long ways, she was also chained and dangling about 20 feet into the air, her eyes then snapped opened.

"Yuka!" she whispered as the kitsune still remained unconscious, "Yuka!"

Yuka's pale blue eyes then fluttered open as she regained consciouses, she was the same thing Erin was wearing, she was also chained 20 feet in the air and both girl's hair was let down.

"Erin?" she mumbled stiffly, "Where are we?"

"The hell am I suppost to know?" Erin asked with a attitude, "I need to get out of here, do you mind?"

"Iie," the girl's voice still mumbled, "Why are you yelling? My head and body hurts……."

"Eh? I feel just fine……"

"Kami….I feel like I'm getting shocked. The hell is up with this chain?"

"Something's in it to make you feel weak….I wonder why she didn't do it to me?"

"Because you don't have a elemental weakness, Erin," sneered a voice, "I just had to take away all your weapons and made sure your chains were indestrockable, Yuka on the other hand has a elemental weakness……electricity."

"Witch……" Yuka mumbled, "The hell you want with us?"

"You had what I wanted the whole time," laughed Haro as she revealed her true form, "Your Spirit Orbs……I hope you two enjoy being ningin….cause that's what you two are going to be for the rest of your lives."

All of the sudden, both Erin and Yuka started screaming as a black light had shot through their chests. Haro laughed more as two balls of light started floating out of them. The two kept on screaming as then the two balls of light shot out and zoomed towards Haro.

Then both of the girls had stopped screaming and fell into unconscious as they became their ningin forms. The two balls of light transformed into their youkai forms, they smirked.

"Finally," sighed Yuka evilly, "I'm free from that filthy ningin form…….damn girl, to think I actually had a heart."

"Ooh……it feels wonderful to be free," giggled Erin as she looked down at her ningin form, "Bummer…….oh well."

"Yuka, Erin," smirked Haro, "Lets get going, I have a few things I know you'll love to do."

"Why should we listen to you?" asked Erin.

"Revenge of coarse," replied Haro, "Hiei I presumme?"

Erin narrowed her eyes at that name, by the looks of it, she hated him.

"Never speak of that betreyer to me," she growled, "Fine, as long as I get him."

"What about you Yuka?" asked Haro as her red eyes started to glow.

"I have no one," replied Yuka in a monotone voice, "I am left alone and will always be alone."

"Your love, Yoko Kurama, ne?"

"Heh……he died long ago…."

"What would you do if I had told you, he took in a ningin body and is working for that baby brat in Reikai?"

"You lie, I don't believe you!"

Haro just looked at the kitsune with a too sweet of a smile. She then showed on what happen to Yoko Kurama after he had left, Yuka's pale blue eyes narrowed at that, she then destroyed the little show ball.

"What'd I tell you, Yuka?" asked Haro, "Come, join Erin and I with this……"

"Fine," Yuka's voice was icy, "He'll get what he deserved for lying…….."

Haro's laugh echoed in the room as just now the Spirit Detectives came running in. Everthing had disappeared including the chains Akiko and Kaya were bound too.

Still out cold, the girls were now free falling towards the hard ground. Boton who just busted in shouted as Hiei jumped up and grabbed the out cold Kaya. Hiei missed grabbing Akiko but luckly, Kurama had jumped as well and caught the unconscious girl. As they landed, Kaya's eyes slightly opened.

"Hi……Hiei," she managed on choking out, the KOORIME looked down at the girl.

"Your awake?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Not for long," she replied, "I'm really tried……Hiei, gomen nasai. Erin…..she's gone…."

"Nani? Gone?" he asked again, really confused.

"Gomen……." was the last thing Kaya had said as she fell back into unconscious again. Boton sighed.

"Lets get them back to the temple," she wiped her eyes. Kuwabara looked around as Hiei and Kurama started leaving.

"Oy Urameshi," mumbled Kuwabara, Yusuke looked at him.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Something powerful was here," he replied, "Really powerful."

"Whatever Kuwabara," snorted Yusuke, "Lets go."

Kuwabara nodded as he started walking off as well, he then turned around as he felt something again. He chickened out and started running towards Yusuke.

:In the background:

"Hiei seems to take a liking at your ningin form," smirked Yuka as she stood on a tree branch, "Heh, youkai falling for ningins……pathetic."

"So?" snorted Erin with jealously in her eyes, "Its not going to last long, plus, your mate there seemed to holding your ningin form a little to tightly and closely."

"Whatever," snorted Yuka with the same attitude, "Once I'm done, their history."

:Later-Genkai's Temple:

Kaya sat on the futon, staring at her tea cup. Her eyes were dull as she looked up her window to see Hiei up there, she slightly smiled.

"Hiya," she greeted. Hiei just looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice still monotone, she nodded.

"Gomen," she apologized, he looked up from her tea cup towards her.

"For what?"

"Erin……..she's gone."

"Gone?"

"I mean……she's not with me anymore, she wants to kill you. I heard their conversation, she wants to kill you for betraying her."

"I did NOT betray her…….."

"I know that, demo, she doesn't. I guess she's mad, iie, I'm mean still very pissed from when you left her at that village place."

"She knew that I wasn't going to let her follow me everywhere forever, she has a life of her own, she doesn't need to suffer what I'd suffer…."

"You didn't say good-bye, you just dropped her there, she never got a chance to tell you……"

"Tell me what?"

"She knew you had secretly protect her like you did for Yukina, she wanted to thank you, she wanted to tell you she loved you…."

:Akiko's Room:

Akiko sat on her futon, hugging herself. She wanted to hid for some reason, just die now, the main thing was she didn't want to face Kurama at the moment. Sadly for her, he came into the room.

"You've been quiet," he broke the silence as looked up at him, her knees and long hair covering her face.

"Leave me alone…." she mumbled.

"Akiko what's wrong?" he asked as he left the door and sat next to her, she didn't face or say anything, "I can't help if you don't say anything."

"I don't want your help for anything……" she mumbled again, still her dull violet eyes staring at the wall. He couldn't take it anymore, she wouldn't eat, maybe even sleep at night and she looked like a huge reck too.

"Akiko, I know there's something wrong," he started to snap at the girl who finally turned to face him, but she still hid her face. He shook his head as he untangled her arms from her legs to just make her sit, she resited, but he still won since she was weak at the moment, he then brought her face to look towards him. Her hair was still covering her face and he moved it to reveal red watery eyes, pale skinned and tear strained face, "You've been crying the whole time….."

"Leave me alone," she spoke up as she started crying again, "I don't want anything from you."

"Akiko, I want to know what the hell is wrong!" he yelled as she gasped. He blinked and pulled back a few feet, "Gomen……"

"She didn't tell you the whole truth, did she?" Akiko asked as she looked down at the floor, "I can tell, by the look on your face……she didn't tell you everything."

"She told me what she could remember…"

"She lied, she remembered everything. After you had suppostly "died" she had gotten herself captured by the people you two stole from. Somehow, she got so weak that she became a youkai slave until Haro came and took her. She sold herself so maybe she could just die and be with you. Since she found you, she got mad and that was enough. Now that she's back to her dark self, she'll try to kill you for lying."

"Lying? Lying about what? Matte, how do you know?"

Akiko looked up at him, her face was covered by her hair again. Kurama hestily moved the hair off her face.

"For being part of Yuka's heart, I'm also part of her mind. I can remember all the things that she could remember about her past from what she's doing right now. As for right now, I may not be able to see what's going with her mind, demo, I still can feel what she's feeling."

"What's she feeling now?"

"Lost, sad, confused, angry, lonely……wanting herself to be in your arms right now…."

Kurama softly smiled at the teenage ningin girl. He scooted himself and hugged the girl as she silently cried again. She was still in her sitting postion, he had both his arms wrapped up around her as her own arms were around his neck. Her head was down as he just stared dully at the floor.

:Kaya's Room:

Hiei stared at the depressed ningin girl who right now was keeping himself from releasing his emotions right there and now.

"…..she'd played loner at that village you dropped her in. She would cry at night or when no one was looking. When the time Haro had took her in, like you, she'd carried a emotionless bubble around herself, that didn't really last long when she had met up with Yuka."

"How do you know all this?"

"Just like Akiko is to Yuka, their ningin forms, meaning us, were created by the emotions they had kept inside their hearts. That's why we act like the total opposite from them, like a counterpart. I can also feel what she feels this moment and if I was part of her again, I could see and feel on what's going on with her mind."

"I may been able to see what's on her mind, demo, how is she feeling?"

"I'm surprised that you would want to know, Hiei."

"Hn……just tell me."

"Alright……she feels really angry, depressed, hates you at the moment, somewhat sad and really is anxious on killing you."

Kaya then looked back up Hiei and looked at him in the eyes. She could read on what he might be feeling, it was surprising she could actually read his eyes. Mostly she'd just get dull, emotionless readings. She couldn't help on just smiling.

"It's funny," she giggled softly as he blinked and she could no longer read his eyes again.

"What's funny, ningin?" he asked back to his normal self, Kaya giggled a little harder this time.

"One, even if your just an empty shell, you still make me laugh and second, I could read your eyes for a few seconds too. I never do get you, ya'know?"

Hiei just looked at her as if she were a wall, he "HN'ed" as he jumped back onto the window and jumped out it. Kaya watched him the whole time, still with that sad smile.

'I probalay will never have known you like Erin,' she thought as she looked back down at her tea cup, she continued on keeping that sad smile, 'Though…..these past months was long enough for me to still fall for you………..'

:Yuka & Erin:

Yuka stopped as she felt something in that icy heart of hers, something comfy and warm. Erin looked at her best friend with something other then anger in her eyes.

"Yuka…..you okay?" she asked. Yuka nodded.

"Hai, I am," replied the kitsune, "I need to catch my breath, I'll catch up in a sec."

Erin nodded as she started running again. Yuka fell to her knees as she clung on to her heart.

'Nande? Why is it warm?' she asked mentally, 'The hell is going on with me? Am I……..? Iie! Don't push it, Yuka! He lied! Gomen……I can't help it…….I'm falling for him again…..even in his ningin form…'

Yuka shook her head as she smiled sadly at herself and remembered that talk they had at the lake. Her had let go of her chest and hugged herself.

"I'm falling again……" she mumbled to herself as she looked up at the darkening sky, "Self pity…pathetic. Gomen nasai Erin, I can't help it if I'm in love. You may have just discovered it, demo, Kaya may have it before you do……."

Wee……long chapter! Without the threats of cliffhangers! -Pokes random buttons on her father's laptop- Hai! I'm using me Daddy's laptop! Do you you think it's possible to be separated from your youkai self? If not, Haro must be REALLY powerful! Ooh, love triangles with yourself? Hehehe….well I hoped you enjoyed that minna-san!

Inuyddam: Hai? I don't think it is possible to be separated from one personality to the other, is it?? Your making this whole thing really confusing! Oh well, R&R minna-san!! Or not?


End file.
